


Deaf

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Very Very Very Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Longing eyes are worth nothing when your heart's been dying.





	Deaf

Their world was shining, like the milky way, blinding and blazing across the dark spots to leave them forgotten, to save them for the rare moments of drunk melancholy.

  
Their world was loud, passionate and booming in a way that overpowered everything and everyone else, leaving only one person for Aoi’s eyes to focus on.

  
_But somehow, along the journey, his heart had turned deaf._


End file.
